


Danganronpa: Knightly Despair

by FreezingKaiju



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Kaito is a knight, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Resurrection, also the Midwest and feudalism, monokuma actually does good things, more characters will show upsoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju
Summary: It's modern times with a medieval government system and also the Midwest, roughly around Illinois. Ouma is the king. Everyone is fucked. The town of Hope's Peak is suffering...will Kaito and his two partners be able to restore hope?





	1. NOTHING BUT CORN

Kaito Momota stared out the window of his beat-up purple van and stared at the vast, rolling cornfields that had stretched out as far as the eye can see for what felt like days. He pulled out a comb and combed his hair restlessly, wiping some dust off his shoulder armor with his free hand. He probably shouldn’t have reinforced it with welded grape soda cans, but a squire can’t afford to pay for proper repairs.

Not that he was a squire anymore, though. He was a knight! With retainers (nevermind that they were his longtime best friends and partners)! That meant adventure! Glory! A fat government check!

… And apparently, it also meant hours upon hours of driving through cornfields waiting to get to his outpost. Fucking terrific.

“Oh look,” Maki commented, looking out the window with disinterest, “That’s the fourteenth billboard saying we’re going to Hell.”

“Just ‘REPENT’ or something about God hating us specifically?” Shuichi asked, calm as ever, standing up straight and keeping his eyes on the road as he was wont to do when he was on his meds. Sheer laser focus.

“Oh, it was specific.” Maki sighed in frustration. “You sure we’re going to be safe around here?”

Kaito shrugged as they passed by a sign reading ‘GRANDPA’S CHEESE BARN’. “I put in some concerns n’ stuff. Ouma laughed in my face, ‘course, but the organizer guy said he’d set us up somewhere we’d ‘fit in’. Dunno what he meant by that.”

“Long live King Ouma,” Shuichi said sardonically.

“King of bumblefuck nowhere and a whole lotta monsters,” Maki added.

“And waaaay too much fucking corn...” Kaito muttered.

Just then, the GPS beeped.  _ “Take the next exit in 3 miles.” _

“Whoa, something happening? Fuckin’ finally!” Kaito grinned. He couldn’t wait to get there, stretch his legs, learn what his job was and most importantly see something other than fucking corn. 

As he stared out the window, he could swear he saw something moving through the corn. Eh, it was probably nothing... Then again, one can’t be too careful on this job.


	2. Don't Take Jack's Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three get the lowdown on the situation and meet Genocide Jack. Things go less murdery than expected.

The town was, to put it lightly, run-down to hell. It looked like it had once been a shining set of facilities, quaint little houses and businesses with a big town hall in the center, but most of the buildings were boarded up, or built up with ramshackle defenses. As they drove up to the town hall, the three newcomers could see smoke coming out of a building with a flickering neon sign reading ‘Iruma Machine Shop’, and some greenish sparkling smoke puffing out of the chimney of an ivy-covered house (ivy in this climate? In this state?).

“Something tells me this town isn’t doing so well...” Shuichi mused as they pulled in to the front of the town hall.

“No shit, Shuich-lock,” Kaito responded with a smirk. He yanked open the door and jumped out of the car, immediately launching into a series of enthusiastic stretches. “Ooh, that feels better! Where’s my sword, I gotta make a good impression...”

Maki tossed him the stylish purple guitar case he carried his sword in. “Careful with it.”

“Maki, babe, I know sword safety,” Kaito said as he slung the case over his back. “I’m good with swords.”

Maki raised her eyebrow and tried not to smile. Professional air, she reminded herself. “Let’s hope so, it seems like these people will need it.”

Shuichi shifted the van into park and stepped out, following the other two inside the building. The first thing the three noticed was a bulletin board with pictures of people tacked to it, and lettering above it that made the three’s hearts sink.

“MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD.”

Shuichi peered closely at the board, and his face fell further. “Kaede...” he whispered, touching a picture of a blond-haired woman with musical-note hairclips.

“Someone you know, babe?” Kaito asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“M-my best friend...for a while...” Shuichi choked out. “S-sorry, I need a moment to compose myself.”

Shuichi attempted to force the oncoming tears back into his eyes. They had met in high school and been very close (admittedly he had a crush on her for a long time), and he couldn’t just accept that she was...gone. Couldn’t believe her kind smile and gentle piano playing and insistent optimism were nothing but memories, the genuine article now nothing more than a name and a paper, tacked to a board of tragic enigmas.

Suddenly, he felt his two partners hugging him from either side.

“Don’t worry,” Maki said into his ear, as reassuringly as she could.

“We’ll find her, babe,” Kaito promised him. “Save her, or...y’know..give her peace. It’s the least we could do...”

Shuichi sniffled and put on a halfhearted smile. “Thanks, guys...I-I just gotta keep my chin up, yeah. That’s it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kaito shouted happily.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar, angry voice rang out, coupled with the sound of a chair scraping on the ground.

"What the fuck do you MEAN they took my scissors??"

Kaito ducked, and a chair hurled over his head, smashing into the wall behind him and leaving a large crater.

“Touko-- i mean, Jack, they knocked you out and stole them,” another voice answered in an attempt at a calming tone.

Kaito looked up and saw a woman with a long tongue, a hoodie with huge pockets, a pair of glasses and a crazed look in her eyes (probably Jack) accompanied by another woman with greenish-brown hair, a striped sunshirt and a shortish blue skirt.

Jack’s eyes narrowed when she saw Kaito and she rushed over to him, attempting to pry open his sword case. “YOU! GIMME YOUR FUCKING SWOR- AUGH!”

She recoiled in pain as the mystic purple flames of Kaito’s sword flared at her touch, and his case snapped shut again. “FUCING DAMNIT MAGIC BULLSHIT!”

“Uh...My apologies for my friend,” the other woman said to Kaito and the other two. “I’m Komaru Naegi, and that’s...usually Touko Fukawa but right now she’s Genocide Jack. You are Sir Kaito Momota, and his squires Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa?”

“Gotcha, yup,” Kaito said, but Shuichi interjected, “Wait, weren’t we supposed to meet with a...well, I saw Kaede on that board but weren’t there others in the chain of command?”

“Lady Tojo and Lady Pekoyama are among the missing,” Komaru said sadly. “Also...our doctors Dr. Tsumiki and Dr. Kimura, and a number of others. The monsters have taken and broken our weapons, the ones we have left are non-magical and wouldn’t do a thing. Tenko and Sakura have handled things so far, but they’re...not doing too well, if you get my drift. So...it’s good that you three are here! We could finally stand a chance!”

“Yeah, we totally will!” Kaito agreed, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

“I believe we can succeed,” Maki agreed. “If we plan this strategically,” Shuichi added. “And have hope.”


	3. Ravenmockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and co fight the first of many obscure monsters. A surprise appearance by a certain doctor.

Sure enough, a few hours later, Kaito heard what sounded like an air raid klaxon from an old WW2 movie and all the town’s residents scrambled inside their homes. Kaito scrambled to put on the rest of his armor, slicking back his hair before slapping on his helmet and unsheathing his sword. He loved the crackling sound it made as the vibrant purple fire blazed to life. 

Magic, he thought, is something very awesome to have.

Behind him, Maki strapped on her kevlar vest and knife belts, Shuichi putting on his armored arm and jamming a rhinestone into the focus on the wrist.

A few minutes after, the three jumped as they heard a huge screeching noise coming from west of the town. They looked over, and saw what appeared to be three huge birds launch themselves out of the cornfield.

“HEY ASSHOLES!” Kaito shouted, immediately breaking into a run. “COME GET SOME!”

Maki sighed and ran after him, Shuichi following close behind.

The three creatures landed. They looked like some sort of demented bird furry, with a face like a massive beak and ravenlike feathers all over their bodies. They paid little mind to the three, and began trying to break into the nearest building. Shuichi could see a muscular man with glasses and long hair screaming inside the house, clutching what appeared to be a terrarium. 

Kaito yelled almost a war cry and lunged at the last moment, slashing almost clean through one of the raven-mockers, which screeched in agony as it burnt up in purple fire. 

As the other two turned around in surprise, Maki lobbed a throwing knife that was lovingly etched with green runes at the head of the one that was tearing out shingles. Green cracks spread across its face, and it scrabbled at its forehead in vain before exploding like a firework.

The third one shrieked loudly and dove at Kaito. He tried to bat it aside with his sword but it ducked and slashed at him with its razor-sharp claws, cutting his chest enough to draw blood. 

“Fuck on a bicycle!” Kaito swore, and attempted to stab the ravenmocker again, but it grabbed his arm and forced it away. It opened its snaggletoothed beak and leaned in to bite at Kaito’s chest...and then recoiled, shrieking and disintegrating, as Shuichi set it on fire.

“Thanks, babe,” Kaito said with a relieved grin. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Shuichi smiled down at him and helped him up, giving his chest a concerned look. “We’re gonna need a doctor for that.”

“I-I-I can...I can help!” an unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind the three. They turned...and saw a terrified-looking purple-haired woman they recognized from the wall of ‘MISSING’ photos. But something was off. Her stance was crooked, as if she could fall over any second. Her skin was greyish, like a corpse... and the few open wounds on her body were bleeding, not the pink shade of blood... but an odd lavender tint.

Kaito drew his sword again. “Zombie.”


	4. Mikan Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan runs smack dab into a tearful reunion.

Mikan Tsumiki stumbled back. This...this couldn’t be happening. 

She had no idea who these people were, but...she saw them killing those monsters. Saving Gonta. And yet they were looking at her like she was just as much of a monster.

Was she?

“N-no! No, I can’t be. I’m...I can think! I’m n-not... I’m not a zombie!” Mikan shouted in a panic.

The three paused, and the purple-haired one momentarily lowered his weapon.

Mikan took her chance and bolted. Well... hobbled fast, more like, praying she wouldn’t trip or hurt herself more. Her bandages had all come undone running through the cornfield, and while some had scarred over, others were definite open wounds that needed treating immediately...not that she could given the GIANT FLAMING SWORD that was sure to give her a lot more injuries than she usually received. Oh, this couldn’t be happening...

Looking back, Mikan couldn’t see those three anymore. That was... good... but what if they were sneaking behind her? What if they were right behind her, ready to gut her for-- 

Mikan’s thoughts were interrupted as she slammed full force into a wall. Staggering back to her feet, she noticed something that caused her to  breathe  a sigh of relief-- 

Soft mossy green-painted walls. That meant Chiaki’s house!

Mikan immediately looked around for a window. Chiaki always forgot to lock those. Finding one, she yanked it open and attempted to climb through, falling flat on her face on the hardwood floor almost immediately.

She tried to struggle back up and immediately heard two things. One was the clatter of a controller to the floor; the other was a choked gasp, almost a sob.

Mikan looked up to see Chiaki staring at her like she had just seen a ghost...which Mikan supposed was appropriate. Her face was stained with tears and red around the eyes, and she was wrapped in so many blankets she looked almost like an adorable caterpillar.

Mikan attempted to stand, winced as pain shot through the gash in her leg and collapsed with a moan. Chiaki all but leapt out of her blanket burrito, Animal Crossing entirely forgotten, and rushed over to her newly-revitalized girlfriend.

“S-sorry for d-dying...” Mikan said, then slapped herself in the forehead when she realized how stupid that sounded. “I-I-I m-mean I’m sorry for worrying you, and, and s-sorry for becoming...b-becoming...” Mikan looked down at her arms, at the purplish skin and the lavender blood that was drying around her wounds...and at the strange holes on her wrists. “B-be-becoming a m-monster...”

Suddenly, Mikan felt Chiaki’s soft arms wrap around her.  She gasped softly as Chiaki passionately kissed her on the lips, holding her like if she let go she would lose her again.

Chiaki paused and, pulling away, looked up at her girlfriend and said, “It’s okay, Mikan. As long as you’re safe, everything’s okay.”

Mikan was absolutely overcome with surprised joy. Chiaki didn’t hate her? She...she still loved her? 

“I-I l-love you so much, Chiaki!” Mikan burst into sobs and buried her face into Chiaki’s soft shoulder. 

“I love you too, Mikan,” Chiaki responded softly, gently nuzzling Mikan.

And for the first time in a long time, Mikan Tsumiki felt, truly, safe.


End file.
